


006, Sam para los amigos

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, genderbend!sally
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a odiar a Sherlock Holmes, sin importar que espiarlo fuese su trabajo".</p><p>  ---</p><p>Este fanfic  participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	006, Sam para los amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> Beteado por Hagastian.
> 
> Profesión u oficio: Espías/Agentes secretos
> 
> Pueden encontrar la versión original de este fanfic aquí [[x]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7515745)

Nadie pregunta mucho de su pasado cuando abre los ojos, con la sorpresa pegada en las facciones oscuras y el brillo inconfundible del dolor y el llanto que se aproxima, contando con voz algo quebrada y furiosa ─ si, con ese toque violento─ de que su transferencia se debe a problemas en cuanto a su _“relación de trabajo”_ con su ex Detective Inspector. Todos saben ya que eso solo significa que es otra víctima más del acoso dentro de la policía, nada atípico y por lo cual luchan secretamente día a día para erradicarlo.

A veces, y solo a veces, se siente un poco culpable de haber escogido ese pasado para encubrir la realidad de porque no tiene un registro de su vida hasta el momento, porque su nombre no es más que el de un hombre muerto hace más de 90 años y no ha tenido ninguna pareja estable o visible durante los cinco años que lleva en Scotland Yard.

Siempre recuerda la mirada compasiva de Lestrade en su primer día, con esa afabilidad característica en el hombre y el calor de su mano sobre el hombro, advirtiéndole que quizás Scotland Yard no era el lugar más tranquilo, pero pronto haría su nicho allí.

 _“Si solo supiera”_ , recuerda haber pensado, asentido y caminado con cuidado al escritorio asignado.

∞∞∞

Toma un par de semanas para que su objetivo aparezca, el aburrimiento diluido por el compañerismo y los casos en que lentamente se va viendo involucrado, atenúan la ansiedad por conocer al hombre que debe vigilar.

“Sherlock Holmes”, dictaba el expediente que apareció un día, de la mano de M, con el ceño arrugado en una molestia obvia. “¿Por qué yo?”, recuerda haber preguntado y el encogimientos de hombro de la mujer del cabello corto habría bastado como una invitación para no volver a preguntar.

La misión era simple, mantener vigilado al pseudo detective consultor, hacer un reporte de sus actividades diarias, las interacciones que mantenía, en qué casos se involucraba en Scotland Yard y tenerlos a al final de la semana, hacia un correo misterioso del cual no se podía rastrear nada. Ni siquiera la IP.

∞∞∞

Con los años el trabajo se volvió tedioso, al punto del aburrimiento y la necesidad de hacer alguna actividad extra, cualquiera, _la que fuera,_ le mantenía en un mal humor 24/7. Con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a odiar a Sherlock Holmes, sin importar que espiarlo fuese su trabajo.

 

∞∞∞

Las cosas mejoraron ligeramente cuando John Watson entró en la ecuación y dieron un giro inesperado para cuando, sorpresivamente el sobre reglamentario del SIS apareció un día, debajo del teclado de su escritorio. _“Por fin”_ , pensó aliviado al saber que una nueva misión le seria asignada. Lo que no esperaba eran las órdenes de complotar contra el mismo hombre que había observado, meticulosamente por más de cinco años.

─ ¿A qué viene esto? ─ Recuerda haber entrado, los zapatos resonantes contra el piso inmaculado de la oficina de M, anunciando su llegada estrepitosa─ No le entiendo, primero debo vigilar al…a ese… ¡sociópata!, y ahora esto ─ El dolor sordo de haber desperdiciado años en una misión sin sentido, aun le queman en la conciencia y la culpa se cuela entre las grietas, pensando en su error.

─ Señor Moneypenny, le sugiero que siga las instrucciones que le han sido dadas─ La voz era calma y no hubo cambio alguno en sus palabras con las que se encontraban en el sobre. Todo es extraño, piensa Ed para el, en la inocencia de todo en aquella época.

 

─ Ed ─ Rememora el temblor en la voz de M, una mujer muy segura de su puesto, de su vida y su accionar, jamás derrocada por nada ─  Haz lo que te indiquen, esto es más grande que nosotros.

 

Tiempo después, entiende porque Moriarty es llamado una araña con una web tan grande que nadie puede controlar, ni M, ni el SIS o Sherlock Holmes que cayó estrepitosamente dejándolos a todos atónitos en el dolor.


End file.
